Ironic
by brightspark
Summary: SeiferxSquall. Seifer thinks about their lives... sort of. Deathfic, but with little or no angst, and a whole heap of cynical comments along the way. Written for themes reunion, wings and destiny.


Yay, procrastination. This fic was written for my SeiferxSquall claim, the themes "reunion", "wings" and "destiny" at fated(underscore)children, on LiveJournal. Check it out, if you want. :)

My Seifer decided to be terribly sarcastic and so forth. Please don't review telling me that it seems like he doesn't care - that's the Seifer I'm trying to portray. He is pretending not to care.

That said, my darling/beta reader/best friend/sister/soulmate (pick a name for her) liked it very much.

* * *

Fate must love us. It's like we're meant to be, _really _meant to be, not just that "meant to be" that the greeting cards industry loves so much. 

I guess we were made for one another. A match made in heaven. It sounds corny, to say it like that, but it's true. Hell, the whole back story between us is one big, convoluted, angsty, and not to mention corny, romance.

We've been separated countless times, only to be reunited afterwards. And yeah, I've been an asshole to him, and sometimes I think I don't deserve him. Though I think he'd wring my neck if I ever leave him again.

The first time we were separated... ah, yes, the Orphanage. After Ellone left, he withdrew from us all. I felt it most, of course, though for such a long time, I didn't remember why I felt like I hated him. No, never have really hated him, it was just a big cover up, to me and the world, of how I really felt about him. Happy now? Good.

That was an emotional separation, after being joined at the hip as kids. And then, of course, I left the Orphanage, took a hop, step and a jump, and landed straight in Garden. I did well, too, especially at first, but I was missing something. And, amazingly, all the things I was missing, all the people who I'd known all my life, showed up again. I was most interested in Squall, though I _did_ like to pick on Zell, just as I had at the Orphanage. Some things never do change. Hell, I wish he were still around now. Could have so much fun.

Anyway, _then_ there was all that shit with the Sorceress. I don't even need to go through that, I'm sure everyone has heard it all. Afterwards, we met up again. A little more friendly, then, with a big dose of lust, longing and supposedly unrequited love thrown in with it. Yeah, just like some love story, I realised I was in love with Squall when I nearly lost him. Well, nearly killed him, but that's beside the point.

Reunited again, we became friends. And I became a SeeD.

Two years later, we went on a mission together. Still friends, still with all that unresolved sexual tension, still with the love, unspoken, but on the verge of being admitted, between us.

I died for him.

Found out that there was a life after death, so of course, I stuck around. I guess there might have been the option to fade into nothingness, but I had some things I really wanted to say. Especially to the man I'd died for. Fucking stupid, anyway. Got in the way of a gunblade that was about to go right through him. I think they hailed me as a hero for the first ten minutes. Then they went right back to business as usual. And I settled down to watch, and wait.

I didn't have to wait long. He killed himself after my death, grief and lack of a reason to stick around, I guess. And maybe a little guilt that he hadn't been watching out. If he had been, he says, we'd both be still alive. But we're not.

So, we're both here, wherever 'here' is. Heaven, I suppose. And we were reunited again. And this time, we had the sense to admit our feelings, and do the whole 'never let you go' crap. Oh yeah, and finally, we both got laid. Yeah, we get laid here more than we did in life. Heaven's a good place for that, 'specially if the one you love is hanging around.

It's ironic that his wings are black, while mine are white. The hero should be the one with the white wings. But I died saving his life, and he took his own life after my death. I guess that made the difference. It's not how we live, it's how we die.

Yeah. We're angels, or whatever you want to call humanoid beings with huge wings. Even more corny than it started out.

Still together, though, and I like to think that our love story has a happy ending, even if the heroes both died.


End file.
